Old Friend New Enemy
by CMNCISWriter3980
Summary: Reid's been shot. The team suspects that it was someone with grudge against Reid. So they have to dive into his past and see who hates him enough to shoot him. Set before Season Six Episode "JJ". Third installment of my R and A Series.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: This is the third installment of my R and A. It has a slight crossover with NCIS. I suggest reading the t first two, or you'll be confused most of the time. Anyways Enjoy

* * *

Reid sat in his apartment, enjoying his first day of a much needed two week vacation. Just then his he heard a knock on the door. His first thought was, it was a team member, but they were all on their separate vacations. Then he thought it could be one of his neighbors, but most of them were out of town for the summer. His last thought was Abby, who probably to come back during her lunch break, but she would of just walked in, or if she had lost her key continually pound on the door calling his name. He picked up his gun off of the coffee table before getting up and walking over to the door.

He looked through the peephole before opening the door to someone he recognized.

"Hey man," Reid said, opening the door and putting his gun down.

"Hey Spencer, long time no see," the man replied.

"Yeah. What are you doing here in DC," Reid asked.

"Official business," the man stated.

"What do you mean offic... Wait how did you know where I lived," Reid said, as a touch of fear rose in his voice.

"FBI Database," the man said, as he took a gun out of the back of his pants and aiming it at him. "Any last wishes Agent Dr. Spencer Reid."

Reid just stood there, mortified, scared, and at a loss for words. One of his few friends from Vegas was now pointing a gun at him.

"Fine by me," the man said before pulling trigger.

Reid felt the bullet rip through his right shoulder as he fell to the ground, hitting his head on the coffee table as he went down. He was still alive. Maybe not for long, but long enough to see the man run away and to dial 911. After that everything went black.

* * *

"Hotchner," Hotch said answering his phone.

"Agent Hotchner. This Detective Walker. One of your Agents was just shot in his apartment," Walker said

Hotch thought about who was not at the BAU today.

_Reid is probably in Vegas cleaning all the casinos out by now or with Abby. Morgan is Chicago for his Mom's birthday. JJ is at home with Henry. Prentiss is probably at home also. And Rossi is working on his latest book, Garcia is probably hacking something or with Kevin,_ Hotch thought.

"Which one," Hotch asked as he rubbed his forehead.

"Agent Dr. Spencer Reid," Walker replied.

"What happened," Hotch asked.

"From what we could tell Agent Reid let the person in and then was shot. He was able to dial 911 before he lost consciousness. He was rushed to Georgetown Hospital about thirty minutes ago. We just found his credentials," Walker explained.

"Thank you for letting me know," Hotch said and hung up.

Hotch then called the rest of the team to inform them of what just happened.


	2. Chapter 2

At the hospital, the team either sat or stood in the waiting room as they waited to hear the news about Reid. They have been waiting for three hours. Abby, Reid's fiancée, was sitting on the floor, playing with the engagement ring that he proposed to her with about a month ago.

Morgan got up from where he was sitting and sat down next to Abby on the floor and tried to comfort her the best he could. Over the past month the two of them had become pretty close friends.

"Spencer Reid," a doctor said as he walked into the waiting room.

"That's us," JJ said.

The doctor walked over to them and said, "The bullet tore through his right clavicle, which broke the bone into two pieces. We were to put it back to together with pins, which can be removed once the injury is completely healed. We found the bullet lodged in his shoulder-blade. No major arteries were hit, but he still lost a lot of blood. Once we were able to get the bleeding under control we were able to remove the bullet and repair the damages. The anesthesia should wear off in a few hours but he's bound to out of it. He's going to need his rest, so I can't let you talk to him until tomorrow."

The team and Abby sighed in relief with the knowing that Reid was okay.

The doctor just nodded and left the room.

"JJ, I want you to take Abby to the BAU, and make sure she stays safe. Prentiss, Rossi and Morgan, I want you three to go to Reid's apartment and profile what happened. And Garcia, I want you to look into Reid's life see if anyone he once knew would want to hurt him," Hotch said.

The team nodded understandingly.

* * *

JJ and Abby sat the Conference Room discussing who might want to hurt Spencer.

"Everybody in our apartment complex loves Spencer. They would never hurt him, and they all know that he's in the FBI," Abby explained.

"What about outside the complex. Maybe someone from NCIS," JJ asked.

"No, Ziva runs with Spencer every morning. Tony and him got off on the wrong foot in the beginning but now they're inseparable when it comes to certain movies and Call Of Duty. McGee hangs out with Spencer every now and then. Even Gibbs likes Spencer. No one in NCIS would ever want to hurt him," Abby stated.

"What about anyone from Vegas," JJ asked.

"I don't know," Abby admitted. "It's possible. He was bullied a lot as a kid. Who would want to hurt Spencer like this?"

"I don't know Abby, but we will find out who," JJ promised.

* * *

Reid's apartment:

Morgan and Rossi were standing the middle of Reid's living room discussing what might of happened.

When Morgan's eyes fell on the coffee table he noticed some blood on the edge.

"Hey Rossi," Morgan said kneeling down to get a better look at the blood. "It looks like Reid fell and hit his head."

"Maybe the impact of the bullet hitting him was enough to knock him down," Rossi stated. "It's not uncommon when it comes to getting shot."

"But it explains why he was unconscious when the ambulance arrived, because the location of where he was shot wouldn't be enough to cause him to lose consciousness that quickly," Morgan explained.

"Not it's not," Rossi said in agreement. "So Reid invites the Unsub in. He probably wasn't expecting anyone to come by today so he picks up his gun and takes it with him. He then looks through the peephole and recognizes the person so he puts his gun down on the table by the door and lets him in. Reid let his guard down. If he hadn't who knows what would have happened."

"Reid probably realized his mistake to late," Morgan pointed out as he stood up.

"Maybe," Rossi said

"What? You have a different idea," Morgan asked.

"No. I mean what if Reid only let his guard down at first, then realized his mistake quickly. Then when he realized it, he tried to make a grab for his gun again but the Unsub shot him before he could," Rossi explained.

"Or he was too scared to react," Morgan stated. "Knowing the kid, he probably froze and his brain shut down."

Prentiss then walked into the living room with a book in her hand.

"I think I might have found something interesting," Prentiss stated.

"What is it," Morgan asked.

"It's scrap-book full of pictures with a little boy and someone who looks like a football jock," Prentiss replied showing them the photos.

"That little kid looks a lot like Reid," Rossi pointed out. "And the Mr. Jock could very well be his brother if he had one. If you look at their faces you can see similar features in them."

"Does Reid even have a brother," Prentiss asked.

"I don't think so," Morgan said "If he does, he's never told me."

"I'll call Garcia and have her check," Prentiss said.

* * *

"What can I do you for oh Emily the Strange and Great," Garcia said answering the phone.

"See if Reid has an older brother," Prentiss replied.

"I will find what I can and get back to you,_ uno momento_," Garcia said before hanging up.

For the next twenty minutes, Garcia set to work looking to see if Reid had any siblings, but what she found was even more weirder and unexpected.

She then called Prentiss back.

"What do you have PG," Prentiss said answering her phone.

"I found no evidence of Reid having an older brother or any type of siblings for that matter, but I did find out that Reid's mother had signed him up for a Big Brother Big Sister's program, in which Reid got to hang out with someone he could call his big brother and look up to. Get this both him and his 'big brother' both graduated from high school the same year."

"Was the 'big brother' a football jock," Prentiss asked.

"Yeah he was," Garcia replied.

"Do you have a name," Prentiss asked

"Michael Keller," Garcia replied.

"Get us everything you can on him," Prentiss stated, then hung up.


	3. Chapter 3

A few hours later Reid awoke to the sound of a steady beeping.

_I'm alive,_ was Reid's first thought. That thought was soon answered when he tried to sit up. His shoulder was wracking with pain.

_Of course your shoulder's going to hurt, genius. You were just shot there,_ Reid thought as he looked around. He was in a hospital room, alive.

Reid carefully sat up and looked around the room. His eyes soon landed on a man with a long white coat on. Reid quickly presumed it was the doctor.

"Good to see that your awake, Dr. Reid," the doctor said as he walked over to Reid.

Reid just nodded not really up to talking.

The doctor checked his vitals then left, leaving Reid to just fall back to sleep.

* * *

"Ok, so this is Michael Keller," Garcia said putting up a picture on the flat screen after spending an hour digging into the life of Keller. "He and boy wonder went to the same school together. They graduated together. They grew up next to each other. They were practically brothers. Keller defended Reid from like bullies and the bad people in the neighborhood. Needless to say, this tough guy was in a lot of fights when it came to protecting little Reid. It turns out that Keller has been in DC since this morning. Once he got here he got a gun and some bullets. The same kind of bullets that was used to shoot our Junior G-Man earlier today. A nine millimeter. I checked to see how many people own nine millimeters in the area and only three others do. None with a connection to Reid or Abby."

"Where is he now," Hotch asked.

"The Holiday Inn in McLean Virgina. Room 202," Garcia stated. With that the profilers took off.

* * *

"Michael Keller, this is the FBI. Come out with your hands up," Hotch ordered.

No response. Hotch gave Morgan the go ahead to kick the door in.

The team filed in and found Keller sitting on bed, gun on the floor.

"I surrender," Keller said, with his hands in the air.

* * *

Abby and JJ stared Keller through the mirrored window.

"He's the one that shot Spencer," Abby asked.

"We're hoping," JJ replied.

"He's not what I expected," Abby stated.

"What do you mean," JJ asked looking at Abby.

"I thought he would look more scary, more big," Abby explained. "He just looks like Tony and Spencer rolled into one person."

Morgan walked into the room and said, "Lab matched the bullet that shot Reid, to his gun. It was match. I also had Garcia dig deeper into Keller's past. It turns out that his parents were killed by a drunk driver a month ago, and around that time he also found out that Reid's a FBI agent. According to the copious amounts of time he spent on his computer, Reid was his favorite subject to research. He's been stalking him."

Morgan then walked into the interrogation room that was holding Michael Keller.

"I'm Supervisory Special Agent Derek Morgan. Do you know why you're here," Morgan asked.

"Because I killed Spencer," Keller stated.

"Wrong. You tried to kill him, but failed," Morgan said sitting across from the man who tried to kill his best friend.

"You mean I missed," Keller asked.

"No. You shot him in the right shoulder, but you didn't kill him. You almost did though. Why'd you shoot him, is what I want to know," Morgan said.

"Because when I heard that the kid, I spent all my time protecting during school was in the FBI, I got mad and upset that he could defend himself now," Keller explained as he started to bite his nails. "I thought of Spencer as my real little brother even though we were not related. Plus he never tried to get in touch with me again after high school. What kind of friend does that?"

"That's no reason to shoot him," Morgan stated as he took a photo out of the file and held it up. "Did you know that he just got engaged to her?"

Morgan placed a photo of Abby in front of Keller and said, "She's a beautiful woman, isn't she?"

"Spencer could never get a girl to talk to him, much less marry him," Keller stated. "He was married to knowledge."

"Well know he's about to marry a woman he loves so much he would die for her," Morgan said. "I think you got jealous that he was able to have such a happy relationship, because you've never had one before. You wanted her all for yourself, but you had to get rid of Reid first."

"I've never seen this girl before. And I just wanted to scare him, nothing else," Keller said angrily.

"I actually think you have, since you've been stalking him the entire time he's been engaged which also is how long your parents have been dead," Morgan stated.

"How do you know about my parents," Keller asked.

"We had our technical analyst do some research on you. The amount of time on your computer and everything you've Googled, the one person you research the most is Reid. And when you found an article on his engagement to NCIS Forensic Specialist Abby Sciuto. You had to be very jealous that he found someone so smart and so beautiful. You just wanted him out of your life for good, because he'd accomplished so much since he graduated high-school. Whereas you ended up dropping out of college and ended up working up at a Burger King. If he was out of your life than you wouldn't have to worry about living up to his accomplishments without having to be compared to him," Morgan profiled. "Isn't that right?"

"My mom was always comparing me to him like he was the most important person in the world. My dad said that if I had been younger than him than he might of been my role-model and big brother. So yeah I want him dead. He's a parasite that gets inside people's minds and makes them love him and feel bad for him," Keller ranted. "Did he ever even tell you about me? Did he tell you that I helped him make friends. When he was in Vegas a few years ago he never even stopped by to say hi or anything like that."

"He was busy saving a little boy's life when he was in Vegas. He didn't really have time to think about you," Morgan stated standing up. "Just thank your lucky stars that you're not dead."

"What do you mean," Keller asked.

"If you killed Reid, you'd be dead," Morgan explain

"Agent Morgan, will he be ok? I mean he'll live right," Keller asked.

"He'll live, but you might not," Morgan said and walked out of the room.


	4. Chapter 4: Happy News

When Spencer woke up the next day, he saw Abby sleeping in a nearby chair. He began to wonder how long she had been there. He didn't have time to wonder long when Morgan walked into the room.

"Morning kid," Morgan greeted.

"Hey Morgan," Reid replied.

Morgan looked over at Abby and said, "She's been here since we caught the guy that shot you."

"Michael Keller," Reid stated.

"How do you know," Morgan asked.

"I let him in and let my guard down," Reid stated.

"Well he confessed to wanting to kill you for abandoning him," Morgan explained.

"I should have tried to stay in contact with him. If I had, none of this would have happened," Reid replied.

"Don't go there, kid. He made the decision to hold a grudge that had very little meaning to it. Your job keeps you very busy for long periods of time, and Abby takes up the rest of that time," Morgan pointed out.

As if on cue, Abby started to stir in the chair she was in. She opened her eyes and sat up, stretching. When she laid eyes on Spencer, she sprang up and threw her arms around him.

"You're awake," Abby cried, as she hugged him tighter.

Spencer groaned pain as she pressed against his right shoulder.

Abby quickly pulled back and said, "Sorry. Did I hurt you?"

"No," Spencer said quickly. "My shoulder was already hurting long before you hugged me."

"I think, I'll leave you two alone," Morgan said, walking back to door.

Silence passed between the two for a few minutes after Morgan left.

"Are you sure I didn't hurt you," Abby asked finally.

"Positive," Spencer replied.

"Good, because I have some happy news," Abby said as she sat on the edge of the bed and pulled something out of her pocket. "I was going to tell you after I got off work yesterday, but this whole thing happened with you getting hurt, so now is as good as time as any."

Abby then handed Spencer what she was holding. Spencer just stared at the object in his hand, not knowing what to say.

"It tested positive," Abby explained.

When Spencer found his voice he said, "This is a pregnancy test. You're pregnant?"

"Yeah I am," Abby replied as she leaned in to kiss him.

Spencer quickly returned the kiss as the pregnancy test fell out of his hands and on to the floor.

When they pulled apart, Spencer looked at Abby and said, "This is really happening?"

"Yeah," Abby replied. "But questions can be asked later, right now you need to rest."

Spencer knew better than to argue with Abby. No sooner had he leaned his head against the pillow had he shut his eyes and fallen asleep with happy thoughts of being a father.

* * *

Author's Note: This is the end of my third installment to my R and A series. Don't worry though, the next installment will be up by the end of the week


End file.
